Just some fun to unwind
by OtpDrawingWritingThing
Summary: This is yet another story from my kagehina month (more info on my profile). Hinata goes to this local gay club to let loose and be gay, but when he gets there it's absolutely packed and finding a good man is hard (pun not intended until I realised that it could be used as a pun). And of course everyone he knows are absolutely clueless when it comes to this part of his life...
1. Chapter 1

This is the fanfiction from day 7 of my kagehina month (see my profile for more information)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **[Hinata's pov]**

I've been going to this night club lately…

One of the reasons I am actually able to go there is that the security is really bad and I know someone that works there. Thank god for that. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't go there once in a while. I'm still underage, but I somehow always find a way to get my hands on some alcohol. I am careful though, well as careful as a hormonal and horny teenager can get. Yes my main reason for going is to let loose and be gay.

And yes the club I am talking about is a gay club.

I haven't told anyone about this, and I don't really plan to do so in the future either. I mean, everyone have their own secrets, and I'd like to keep this one from people who I have daily encounters with. I don't want everyone to know that I sneak out at night to go to a gay club down town in order to get drunk and possibly get a man. I mean does anyone want people to know that? Just imagine if the team found out about me finding other guys attractive. They would most certainly not be able to stop themselves from thinking about it when we change clothes together, no matter how hard they tried. Or maybe they'll get over it after a year or so, but that'd take a lot of time and probably a few arguments. It would mean a lot of work and so I choose to keep it a secret. Plus not everyone accepts this kind of thing. I might just ruin one of my friendships with it, and I definitively don't want that.

So that's why I am currently biking my way down town alone in the middle of the night.

I wonder if I'll find someone today, or more accurately; I wonder if I'll find someone who doesn't turn out to be a douchebag, I wonder if I'll find someone who might be boyfriend material. You see, I've never actually had a boyfriend. Shocking, I know. I am actually fairly innocent for a boy my age, or at least I think I am… maybe… I have gone all the way with girls, but never with boys. I have done my fair share of kissing and making out though… and touching… lots of touching… and so I am now currently trying to find a guy that I could, you know, go all the way with, preferably boyfriend material.

"You back again kid? Wasn't so long since I saw you here last." The girl at the door said.

She's right… I was here a couple of days ago. I usually only drop by about once a week seeing as I am pretty paranoid and fairly sure that I'm going to get caught by someone I know sooner or later. I have been careful and I am always on the lookout for someone I know, so I don't think I'll be seen by anyone I know just yet. The day will come though.

"Yeah, just couldn't resist it today." I reply with a smirk and playful expression.

I kind of know this girl enough to be able to joke around with her now, but at first she was extremely intimidating. Then again, I guess you need to be when you're a bouncer.

"Well get in there, flaunt your ass and get a man!" She say, wearing an equally playful expression.

Yeah she can be a little too forward… and it seems like she doesn't own a sense of shame at all.

"Yeah…" I reply, a sheepish and nervous smile spread across my face. You know what else was spread across my face? A huge blush.

She laughs a little and I can tell by the way she's trying to get back to work that our conversation is over, and so I make my way into the club.

And the club is absolutely packed today. I've never been here on any other days. That's all part of my plan, go only on one day each week in order to avoid going here on days others might have as theirs. That way I lessen the risk of running into someone I might know. And right about now you're probably thinking _"If you run into someone you know in a gay club then they're probably gay too"_ and I have thought about that too, a lot, but I realised that they might be there to make fun of people of for a project. They might also have wandered off and don't know where they are, they might be too drunk to realise where they are, and so on. The list is really long. I think about these things all the time, and that is why you may call me paranoid.

The club is REALLY packed though…

I mean, there's not even anywhere to sit, and there usually is. I always sit at the bar or somewhere else close to the walls… hey, when it comes to these sort of things I'm really shy, okay? I prefer to be able to sit somewhere where I can keep a lookout for people I know, and I find that sitting somewhere along the walls makes it easier to talk to people. That's why I have never, unless asked, gone to the dancefloor. I usually keep myself from being on the dancefloor because there's too much groping here and there and you most likely won't find boyfriend material there… or at least I think so… but then again I haven't actually tried…

Okay, so today seems like the perfect opportunity to test out my theory, huh?

The dancefloors so packed that I imagine that it's hard to get anywhere in there, and it's so dark. How would you know how anyone looks like in there? It seems more like it'll be a scary experience than a fun one if you ask me… and I am currently mixing that with booze… I swear I am normally smarter than this, and I swear that I'm usually more careful than this too…

My friend that works in the bar thankfully takes my order despite the look he's giving me. I usually only get that look from him when he thinks I've had enough. Oh well, it's probably because it's my second time coming here this week.

After downing a few drinks I realise that I'm starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Damn it… I was hoping that it'd take longer… because this means I'll have to go and test my theory. Get yourself together Hinata Shouyou! It'll be okay, don't worry so much about it. You'll gain nothing from worrying about things like this. Just go for it.

And what's the worst that can happen, right? Famous last words shouyou… shut up!

Despite my inner argument with myself I make my way over to the dancefloor, and after a little while I get to dance with a guy. He's taller than me _(surprise!)_ , and I think he's kinda good looking, but it's down right impossible to tell in this light. I think he's got blonde hair, can't really tell what eye colour he has, he's more like a shadowy blur actually… and he's grabbing my crotch… sorry but that is WAY too forward for me…

It took me a while before I managed to sneak myself away from him, and I am currently contemplating whether or not I should give up this kind of thing. Because I do not enjoy that sort of thing. I want to know them, or at least take it slower than groping at first sight… maybe dancing for a little while and light touching that would eventually, SLOWLY, grow into more bold touching.

I eventually decide to give it a second chance, and merely ten seconds after going in there again I encounter another unpleasant experience. This guy didn't grope me at first sight though I'll give him that, but make out session at first sight is just as bad…

What's up with these people?

Thankfully he just leave after that, probably searching for his next make out victim… I decide that this doesn't count as a second try and so I continue my experiment.

I stumbled upon a guy who seems like a good guy. We talk for a while and he seems calm and nice. But after a while of talking with him I realise that this is going nowhere and that he's probably someone's straight friend that just came along. Or he could just not be into me… I'm thinking of making an excuse to end this slightly awkward and, I'm sorry to say, pointless conversation of ours. Mostly because this is going nowhere, not even towards friendship, and so it's just… pointless…

Thankfully he makes an excuse first, saying that he needs to find his friend.

Wait maybe it's just that he's in love with his friend and therefore is too occupied with thinking about him? Well… I guess I'll never know…

This experience wasn't really unpleasant so I guess it's only fair that I try once more…

The next guy is way taller than me, doesn't speak much, but he hasn't started groping me or anything like that yet so I guess he's okay for now… we're just dancing and things seem alright, I could do without all the times someone else bumped into me and I practically fell all over him though.

Wow… now I'm the one who's doing inappropriate things… not intentionally though, and I REALLY hope he knows that…

We've been dancing for a while now, and it seems like he's too nervous or shy to do any more than this. So I take it upon myself to jumpstart this a little because if I don't then we'll never do anything else than dancing away from each other.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and in response he slowly put his hands on my hips. Well this is going exactly the way I wanted it to… there must be some sort of catch with this guy too…

We go on like that slowly getting closer and closer for a while, until our bodies are against each other and I feel how turned on he is. And well I am kinda turned on too… he has one hell of a body, and my hands are starting to wander... damn he's hot… or well I can't really see his face or anything, but I stopped trying to look at these guys somewhere around the second guy. I wonder how this guy looks like… I can't tell… but then again I really don't care anymore. I might just go all the way with this guy if he doesn't turn out to have a horrible personality. He probably does. I mean there's got to be something wrong with him… I refuse to believe that I've somehow managed to hit the jackpot here. That kind of thing only happens in movies.

I decide that I want to take this guy outside. Strictly in order to talk to him and find out more about his personality of course, no ulterior motives here, no sir… okay maybe a little…

So after pulling him with me outside I pull him into an alley close to the club, not to do anything dirty, pfft, what are you thinking about. We're going to talk and to talk we need some privacy right? No ulterior motives at all… or maybe some… okay a lot of ulterior motives… ALL the ulterior motives…

And I didn't get to do much more than turn towards him before his lips are on mine, and holy crap it feels so good… my hands start wandering again and so does his, bodies pressed against each other in lustful teenager style. We continue like that for a while, and it seems like both of us are just getting more and more hungry for each other's touch. We eventually pull away from each other, and that's the first time I get to really look at him…

"KAGEYAMA!?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So that was it, I hope you liked it C:

also: I will not continue these fanfictions unless someone tells me they want me to do so... this is mainly because I have a lot of other things to do _(I choose to only continue things that people tell me they want more of. I have all the other entries during this kagehina month to think about after all... and my life irl too...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Kageyama's pov]**

I haven't been particularly lucky today…

I have been standing on this dancefloor for about an hour without any kind of progress whatsoever, and I was about to give up when HE came into my field of vision. He was short with bright hair, maybe blonde? It's ridiculously hard to tell how anyone looks like in here, and that's probably why nobody have approached me. All they see is a tall looming figure… hell I wouldn't approach me either…

But this guy did.

We're taking it slow, just some dancing, not even touching yet… well if you don't count the times some guy bumps into him and he falls on me, which is kinda nice. I like being close to him, I like touching him even if it is accidental, I like him. I want to get closer to him, do more with him, but I'm afraid of being too bold. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would like to be too touchy feely right of the bat. Which is a perfect match because I came here hoping to find a guy to dance with and then maybe get closer and closer to. Just like a cheesy love story, I know, but I secretly kinda like that kind of stuff…

He put his hands on my shoulders, and I hesitantly put mine on his hips. I'm glad he took the initiative because I'm really bad with that sort of thing. I don't know where the line goes when it comes to matters like this, and I'm generally at a loss for what to do and when to do it. He seems like a perfect guy. He's a little short so he probably doesn't like playing volleyball though… I'm probably going to scare him away immediately after he learns how much time I spend on volleyball. That's usually how it goes…

We slowly get closer and closer and holy crap this is going just the way I wanted it to. He's so definitely the one. Please don't let him get too intimidated by my overwhelming love for volleyball because I REALLY like this guy. Or well… I haven't really gotten to know him yet, but this is one of those moments where you just know that it's perfect. I know he's the one and I just know he's going to have the perfect personality.

When our bodies connect I panic slightly at first because I know I've got a hard on, but when I realise that he's not any better off than me I relax a little. He makes me feel so nervous, but I really don't want him to stop. We're both getting more and more bold with our touches. God we're just like hormonal teenagers in heat… I swore to myself that I'd never be like that, but here I am…

He pulls away from me and I'm so confused, didn't he want to continue this? Doesn't he feel the same way? Did I read his signs all wrong? Does he hate me?

But then he takes my hand and starts pulling me towards the exit and I'm completely taken over by relief and happiness. In fact I'm so completely taken over by these emotions of mine that my alcohol clouded mind doesn't function properly, and I end up just letting him lead me wherever while I stare at the ground and think about all the emotions I'm feeling. I also think about the fact that I really want to kiss this guy, like REALLY want to kiss him. And it would seem that the Gods are on my side because my wish comes true. We're suddenly in an alley and when he's about to turn around I put my lips to his.

And this is probably the best make out session I have ever experienced in my life… not that I have experienced too many, but I know this is the perfect make out session. Completely and utterly confident. Yupp. I don't believe you if you tell me that you've had a better one. I will fight you over this matter.

Everything is so hot and he feels so good… I don't want this to end, or well, I kind of also want to know more about him and I can't do much talking when my mouth is otherwise occupied…

Then we unfortunately part… my mind is still reeling and my eyes are closed. I can't think straight, but then again; I never was straight to begin with…

"KAGEYAMA!?" I hear him shout out in surprise… wait I know that voice! My eyes open so fast… I don't think I've ever opened them that quickly in my entire life. A lot of firsts today, huh?

"I don't- I thought- YOU'RE GAY!?" Hinata say, fumbling with his words. He's blushing and damn he looks absolutely smashing right now, but my mind is still processing the fact that hinata is my perfect guy…

"Dumbass! We just made out with each other… I don't think straight guys do that with each other…" I deadpan. Holy crap it's so easy to ignore the fact that we were hella gay just a few moments ago and go into the behaviour that has become like a daily routine for the two of us…

"Idiot, you can make out with another guy and not be gay! I'm not gay" hinata replies.

"Are you seriously trying to deny that you're gay!? You just made out with me, and last time I checked I was a guy" I say. Hinata's silent for a little while, and I start contemplating whether or not I should say anything else. I didn't get the chance to say anything though…

"Yeah, last time I checked you were a guy too" hinata replies with a smirk, and holy crap did he just make a joke about the time on the dancefloor!? I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in me, and neither can hinata judging by the fact that he is currently laughing… we needed the change of atmosphere because it had been way too tense between us, and we were both nervous and awkward. I feel a lot lighter now after laughing for a while…

"No but seriously, I'm not gay" hinata say… is he kidding me? He made out with me, we had our bodies pressed together like teenagers in a heat, and he even made a joke about boners on the dancefloor… I mean seriously hinata there's a limit to how far into the closet you can get…

I open my mouth to reply, but hinata beat me to it.

"I'm bisexual… how about you?" he say.

Oh…

"I thought… okay… I'm gay…" I reply.

And then we both fall silent again…

We're never silent. We're known for the way we always argue with each other _(loudly)_ and compete with each other _(also loudly)_ all the time. I mean we're never silent unless we're both thinking about something, usually processing some sort of information… and even then we're not silent for too long.

There's one good thing about this whole situation though; I know he won't be intimidated by my extreme love for volleyball…

"So… do you, kinda, maybe, want to… um…" Hinata start saying hesitantly.

"YES!" I reply loudly before he can finish his sentence, which slightly startle him.

"Okay!" He say in response. It's more like it was something that came out of him because he was startled by my loud reply to his unspoken question. And yeah I realise that I didn't get to hear what he actually wanted to ask me, but I am pretty sure it's either "do you want to try going out with me?" or "do you want to try making out again?" and I am one hundred percent fine with both of those.

"Okay, okay… um… you didn't hear my question though…" He utter nervously. I can barely hear him, but I somehow manage to understand what he said. it feels like we have this telepathic connection and remind me again why I've never hit on hinata before.

"I figured it'd be somewhere between 'go out with me' and 'make out with me again', and I'm for both of those…" I say. My face is heating up even more than it already has, and I can barely believe it because I was blushing like mad. My head is spinning and I'm grateful for the fact that my mind and body didn't let me down just now when I said those things because I was completely sure it would…

I watch as hinata's face turns redder and redder by the second and I honestly can't believe that I've never considered him earlier. How come it took dancing and making out with him _(without knowing it was him)_ in order for me to see how incredibly good boyfriend material he really is? I sure have been dense, huh?

"I um… so… we're dating then?" Hinata asks. He's really nervous and unconfident. Not too long ago he was being extremely bold, hell, he was more bold than I have ever been able to be when it comes to this sort of thing.

"Yeah" I say dreamily. Until I realise that I'm kind of making the decision for him. "I mean, if you want to…" I add slightly nervously. I guess he infected me with his nervousity…

"I want to…" he replies, and it's like a hundred Christmases and birthdays all at once. Shit, I've fallen, and I've fallen HARD. It's like this whole experience opened a door within me.

"Oh, but I don't want the team or anyone at school to know that I'm bi…" hinata say hastily.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell them about you if you don't tell them about me…" I reply.

"Good…" he practically breathe out, and his entire figure seems to slump down a bit in relief and relaxation.

That's really been bothering him, hasn't it?

"I… you can… if you want we can try kissing again…" hinata say after a little while, confidence slightly returned.

I don't even say anything, my hands reach up to hold his head in place as I bend down to kiss him again. It's somewhat different this time, but it's a good different. I think it's the fact that I know that I'm kissing hinata now, not an unknown guy I met on the dancefloor of a gay club.

This kiss is a lot shorter and doesn't resemble two uncontrollable teenagers in heat. It's kinda sweet, but at the same time there's a floating feeling of need behind it. My mind feels… well it's hard to explain, but have you ever seen one of those sceneries where there's a soft kind of pink everywhere. Specs of light that resemble dandelion puffs floating gently around, and a lot of other flowers, all in pastel colours, lying about on the ground. And there's this soft music in the background. Imagine that and you have the feeling I'm currently having. A feeling of serenity I guess.

It's all just so perfect.

Then again that might just be my alcohol muddled brain's doing, but at this exact moment I don't care… all I want right now is for this moment and these feelings to continue on forever, but like all good things this will have an end too I guess…

And that's the last thing I remember…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I love you guys! omg! You made my day, no week! Thank you for all the nice reviews!

Your reviews are the things that keep me going C:

I still want you guys to tell me whether or not I should post another chapter though _(I will post another chapter for both "I think" and "Malfunctioning clockwork" seeing as you guys wanted me to do so, but this one won't gain any more chapters before I get confirmation that you actually want me to make more)_.

And I can't promise that I'll post another chapter for the other two fanfictions this month _(I am after all in the middle of my kagehina month)_ , but I assure you that I'll post another chapter for both after this month if not during...

I hope you like this chapter! C:


End file.
